


Promise Me?

by S2_501



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Coming Out, Hidden Relationship, M/M, Narcissa Black Malfoy is a Good Parent, Non-Linear Narrative, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War, Romance, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, at least i hope it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S2_501/pseuds/S2_501
Summary: They made a promise to each other if they survived. And promises are meant to be kept right?





	1. Chapter One

Their gazes lock from across the room. He nods his head in the direction of their normal hideout. A nod of agreement. All too soon they are in their safe space. They can’t take their eyes off of each other. Green eyes water at the anguish reflecting in the grey. He reaches out and grasps the other’s arm. They’ve already said what they need to say to each other. He pulls the crying boy closer to him, securing him into his arms. A tight embrace. He closes his eyes, savouring it as he knows this may be the last time they’ll have this moment together. He feels the other boy turn his head slightly. He faces him not resisting the kiss on his lips. If this is the last time they can do this, he isn’t going to deny himself from it. One of them gasps, deepening the kiss. Arms tightening around each other. Almost too soon they let go of each other.

“Don’t die Potter.”

“I’ll try.”

*****

Harry grunts when Ron’s arms wrap around him, he stops himself from keeping his cries in when he feels Ron’s shoulders shaking around him. After the excitement of spells being cast in every direction, it feels too quiet. There’s a ringing in his ears and he feels… Empty, thirsty, his ears ache — scratch that, everything is aching. Everything is too silent. Until it isn’t. Cheering from everyone wakes his ears up again and he finds himself tightening his arms around Ron. He still feels numb from the Avada. His fingers are the first to start warming up in the wake of the heat from the spells cast.

“We fucking did it mate!” Ron leans back to watch Harry’s reaction, tear tracks running down his dusty face. His smile is huge, too much almost, as if trying to disguise the sadness in his eyes. 

Another body rushes to them, Hermione. Her gasping cries call attention to them. Before Harry can escape everyone gathers around the trio hugging and crying. It feels like a dream. Everything is over! Finally!

It takes a while, but the group hug finally ends with surprised laughter. Birdsong starts somewhere in the Forbidden Forest, unexpected, but truly a sign that fighting is finally over. Well, physical fighting, that is. Harry is well aware that there is still the task of the fickle Ministry to tackle. Hopefully, he won’t be required for it this time. A seventeen-year-old mustn’t be necessary for it, surely.

Now that he has time to breathe, a memory springs in his mind. A promise. A promise that is so long ago, yet so precious he’s surprised he almost forgot about it. Almost. 

*****

_ Two bodies lay against a tree, facing away from the castle. Hands playing with each other, memorising the lines on each other’s palms. _

_ “According to your love line, you’ve already met your match.” A confident voice echoes to the wind. Harry faces them, and can’t help but smile at the smugness on their face. _

_ “Oh? How lucky. Care to point me in the direction of who this mystery person may be?” _

_ Harry allows them to control his hand, fixing his fingers into a fist except for his pointer finger. They lift it and point to themself, their smirk softening at the loving look Harry throws their way. _

_ “You’re a sap.” Harry laughs as his hand is brought to the other’s lips. Gently kissing every knuckle. _

_ “Ah, but I hear no denial.” The smirk returns. _

_ “That’s because I don’t deny.” Taking advantage of their linked hands, Harry manoeuvres the two of them so that the other ends up on his lap. _

_ “Well, I certainly like the direction this is heading towards.” They reply, snuggling into Harry, looking down at him. _

_ Green eyes sparkle as they look into grey. With his free hand, Harry raises it to play with the fair hair, taking joy when the other closes their eyes and lost in the sensation. He eventually lowers his hand, using the back of it to caress the soft skin on their cheek. He takes his time feeling around, tracing their closed eyes, their brow bone and the bridge of their nose. He lightly trails his thumb against their upper lip. Their mouth opens, he can feel their breath. He continues to the lower lip, applying slight pressure, exposing their lower teeth. _

_“Harry.” They sigh, melting in his lap._

_ “Yes, love?” _

_ Harry purposefully uses the nickname, loving how it weakens everything about them. From their posture to the tone they use. _

_ “I need you to promise me something.” _

_ Harry’s head tilts, his hands now stroking their jaw. With no hesitation, he replies, “anything for you.” _

_ He feels their cheek move when they smile, “careful what you promise me, Harry.” _

_ “I’d give you the world, and you know it.” _

_ Harry also enjoys watching the conflict cross their face. He enjoys making them question things, things like what they’ve been doing the past few months._

_ “While I enjoy having this power over you, this is a serious thing I’m trying to say.” _

_ Realising that this is indeed serious, Harry straightens his back against the trunk. He lets go of their face, but once he’s settled he instead wraps his arms around their waist. They sigh, leaning forward on his chest. They bring their hand up and play with his hair fondly. _

_ “You know it, and I know it. We have our roles to play out in this war—” _

_ They pause slightly, at Harry’s tightening grasp. Every time they have to come back to reality is a sore spot for Harry, but he understands where this is going and he can feel every bit of his heart breaking. _

_ “—You want to break up?” Harry asks. Hating how his voice cracks, at how easy it is for his eyes to water at the thought of parting with his so-called ‘match’. _

_ “Don’t be ridiculous. This is the best thing I have going for me right now, why the heck would I throw it away?” _

_ Harry discreetly wipes his tears on their shoulder, fully knowing he isn’t being subtle about it. “Then what do you want?” _

_ “I… I need you, Harry. This isn’t easy for me to admit, but I feel as if you should know about this. When the time comes, you may need to leave to complete your mission. I… I need this–you–I need..– Fuck!” _

_ Harry takes their face in his hands, directing it to face him. He places a chaste kiss on their lips, caressing lovingly, never deepening it. Hands in his hair tighten and before long he’s lost in the sensation that is his lover. He only stops when he tastes their tears in the kiss. _

_ “Love, you can tell me anything.” _

_ “Don’t leave me. You can’t leave me. Harry, I couldn’t take it if you died. You’re the only light in my life right now, and once you’re gone… I’m gone. Harry –” They splutter, unable to finish. _

_ “Love, I’m never leaving you. _ ** _Ever_ ** _ .” _

_ They stubbornly shake their head, “you’ve got a mission to complete, and I have to stay here to keep appearances… I know it’s too much for me to want you… To want _this_. But, fuck Harry. You make me so irrational sometimes—” they laugh at Harry’s eyebrow raise “—okay always… And yet... —” They take their time to look into Harry’s eyes as if memorising the way he looks at them, “—You’re _it _for me Harry. Promise me, if you don’t die… You come back to me?” _

_ Harry’s smile is like the parting of clouds during the midday. The sun in this dark Autumn season, clearing everything in their troubled thoughts. _

_ “Of course I will. I love you, you idiot. Why wouldn’t I?” _

_ Their smile is a reflection of Harry’s. Bright, full of life and hope. They lean into Harry further, into another kiss, mouthing ‘I love you too’ against his lips. _

*****

Harry is trying not to be obvious, but Ron can tell that he is looking for something. He takes Hermione’s hand and guides her to Harry. She notices him searching the crowd and asks if they can help him with what he needs to find.

“Did you drop something?” Ron ponders.

Harry jumps, not expecting them to be so close to him all of a sudden. “Yeah, I’m just looking for Malfoy. I’ve got to give him back his wand and all…”

Ron looks down noticing Harry’s not holding his wand for the first time, “oh yeah, the git finally realised he was wrong.” 

He looks around the Great Hall, his lips pursed. Hermione copies him and gasps upon finding him. Alerted by Hermione, Harry follows the direction she is looking towards and finds himself struggling to keep his smile in. There Malfoy is, sitting on the Slytherin table. Ron isn’t surprised Harry hadn’t recognised him earlier, the soot from the Fiendfyre had darkened his previously noticeable bright hair. He has his knees drawn up, head in his hands. His shoulders shaking, obvious to anyone watching that he is crying. Ron is about to ask Harry what he’s going to do next, but before he can Harry breaks into a run to Malfoy. Without any hesitation, Harry is kneeling before Malfoy, talking gently. He comforts Malfoy, patting his shoulder. When Malfoy looks up at Harry, Ron is shocked to see Malfoy start hitting Harry’s chest with his closed fist. Harry doesn’t fight back at all, instead, he keeps trying to pull Malfoy towards him. 

Ron and Hermione look at each other in confusion, before rushing to Harry. As they approach, they realise that Harry and Malfoy are whispering to each other. 

“You promised. You promised.” Malfoy’s voice cracks, he sounds so downtrodden that Ron can’t help but feel bad for him.

It doesn’t register for a while, but he starts to wonder what Harry promised, and exactly when this promise was made. 

“You promised you wouldn’t die.” Malfoy’s face crumples and Ron feels the need to turn away. Hermione instead chooses to focus on Harry. 

Harry raises one hand to rub against Malfoy’s cheeks. He’s so tender about it that Hermione feels a tug at her heartstrings. He looks so apologetic, what is going on between the two?

“No, I promised I’d come back to you. And I did.” He wipes Malfoy’s tears away with his thumbs. He doesn’t stop when they’ve been wiped away. It seems that now he’s touching Malfoy he can’t seem to pull away. “I kept my promise Draco. Hush now…” 

_ What the fuck_? Ron mouths to Hermione. She shrugs in response.

Harry shifts slightly when he feels a wand poking his back. He remembers Malfoy’s wand in his back pocket and takes it out before handing it to Malfoy who gasps when he touches it. 

“I didn’t expect it to feel like mine after you took control of it.” He sounds as if in awe, he casts a spell that cleans Harry’s face from mud and dry blood and smiles at Harry.

“Even if it did, I’d let you win it back,” Harry replies, grinning at Malfoy now that he seems to be past hitting his chest.

Malfoy pouts, and smacks Harry’s shoulder, quickly apologising when Harry groans. “No, Harry. Make it a fair fight at least.” 

Hermione’s grip in Ron’s hand tightens. He feels like doing the same, Malfoy had just called Harry by his name, and hadn’t Harry called him Draco earlier too? What is going on?

“Love—” Harry starts, only to get interrupted by Ron.

“Love?” Ron asks, bewildered by what he’s seeing. 

Harry starts, not realising that they had followed him. He stands and turns to them, his hands finally leaving Malfoy’s face, only to reach for his hand.

“I—…” He looks back at Malfoy— Draco as if asking for guidance. Draco is no help at all, he’s just as frozen. “Well, this is quite a long story. However… Shortened…? Draco and I—” he bites his lip, lost at what he should say. It has been so long since they last talked… Touched… What exactly were they?

“We’re together.” Draco finishes.

Harry looks to him, smiling genuinely for the first time in a long time. Not taking his eyes off Draco he repeats, “yeah. We’re together.” His thumb brushing the back of Draco’s knuckles in a slow tempo.

Ron’s squawk brings Harry’s attention back to him, but not fast enough to catch him as his eyes roll and he faints. Hermione despite being in shock herself seems to recover fast enough to prevent his head from banging against the concrete ground. That’s one accident she’d like to prevent, thankyouverymuch. 

Moments later, the four are sitting on the Slytherin table, staring at each other. Harry and Draco on one side, Hermione and Ron on the other. Well, more like Hermione and Ron are watching as Harry and Draco have their reunion. Harry and Draco can’t seem to stop whispering into each other’s ears. Hermione and Ron can make out phrases like, ‘_ I missed you _ ’’s and ‘ _ are you hurt anywhere? _’ and they feel slightly guilty for listening in on such a private show.

Hermione has to admit, the sight is adorable. They aren’t able to take their eyes off each other, it’s as if everything else around them has disappeared. They also can’t seem to stop touching each other. They’re either holding hands or each other in a hug. It makes sense, having not seen each other in so long. She is surprised they haven’t been approached by anyone wondering what in Merlin’s name is going on. Only, when she looks up she realises they have been noticed. They just seem shocked by what’s going on that they haven’t closed in on the table. 

There seems to be a disturbance among the crowd when she sees Narcissa trying to make her way through. She eventually squeezes through a gap big enough and rushes to Draco’s side. She pulls him into her arms, not ashamed to let her emotions show. After some hesitation, she extends one arm to Harry who doesn’t hesitate to join the hug. A soft whimper escapes Draco, and if Ron had the energy he would probably tease him about it. If anything, it just warms Ron more to Draco. To see him act human in such a way. He has so many questions. Yet, he’s all too aware of the curious stares in their direction and decides it’s probably best to wait.

“Harry, I'm glad you’re okay,” Narcissa says, her hand tousling his messy hair. He grins abashedly at her, enjoying the treatment.

“And you ma’am’,” he replies.

Draco throws a confused look at the two but brushes it aside. It’s something he can ask about much later.

*****

It’s been two weeks since the Final Battle. Harry has been staying at Grimmauld Place and finds himself enjoying the silence for a few minutes. For the first few days, he’s been unable to handle the silence. Silence means thinking, and that means remembering. He is grateful Draco decided to join him. He didn’t want to think about how it would have felt without him by his side.

Without any hesitation, Harry had opened an invitation to Narcissa and Draco to stay in the Noble House of Black. He’s aware of how Draco felt about Malfoy Manor and isn’t surprised at Narcissa’s easy acceptance to the invite. As if sensing true Blacks are finally in the ancestral home, Grimmauld Place loses some of its darkness. Either that or Kreacher is too ashamed at the state of the home and cleans everything he touches.

Harry thinks back to the first day he brought Draco and Narcissa over. Kreacher practically falls on their feet, bowing, one step away from kissing their shoes. He wails, “Kreacher is happy Master Draco is in the Most Noble House of Black. Oh yes, he is. Mistress Narcissa too! Oh, hows wonderful it be’s to have true Blacks once again!” 

_ Yeah, definitely Kreacher._ Harry thinks.

He hears familiar footsteps rush down the stairs. He smiles at the tell-tale jump he knows Draco does at the last three steps. It’s endearing that Draco can’t help himself but to jump. It doesn’t take long for Draco to enter the kitchen where Harry is nursing a warm hot chocolate. 

“Morning.” Draco greets him, his smile beatific. He reaches for the cup next to Harry’s and casts a warming charm. He groans at the taste, “I knew I kept you for a reason.”

“Oh really? I was under the impression it was because you loved me. Thanks for letting me know.”

Draco hides his smile behind the cup, “I’m sorry you were misled. It’s better you find out now rather than later.”

Harry can’t help himself from reaching out and wrapping his left arm around Draco’s waist. He willingly goes to Harry and accepts the kisses Harry plants all over his exposed neck and collar bone.

Draco groans, brushing Harry off, “none of that at the breakfast table. Have some decorum, Potter.”

Harry hides his smirk, refusing to leave Draco alone and instead tongues at the lovebite he left last night, taking pleasure at the soft whimpers Draco exhales. He can’t help but to suck another one and leans back to admire his handiwork.

“I hate you.” Draco pants, his mug half empty. Most of the hot chocolate had spilt on the counter.

Harry laughs, “no you don’t.”

Draco’s eyes squint briefly before they lose their heat, “no, I really don’t.”

“Ahem.”

Harry jumps, his wand ready to cast a curse. He thankfully isn’t successful because it’s only Hermione. She too has her wand out, and on the count of three the two put their wands away. 

Harry looks sheepish, “I forgot you were coming over today.” 

“Well, you certainly have been pushing it off long enough,” Hermione says, hands on her hips.

“Forgive me for not being willing to share so soon,” Harry mutters. 

“Ron’s on his way.”

“Splendid.”

Harry is about to step away from Draco but finds he can’t on account for the tight grip he has on Harry. Draco stares at him as if in a challenge, he tilts his head to the side drawing Harry’s eye to the mark he left. Draco smirks when Harry gets lost in the memory. He’s about to lean and give another one when Ron enters the kitchen. 

“You’re now blessed by my presence!” He bellows, laughing at the strange looks he gets from the three. “What? I noticed how Harry gets jumpy when we visit him… I figured this was better?” 

Hermione softens and takes his hand. Harry feels a sudden appreciation for Ron, he truly did make a good choice all those years ago. Ron coughs, uncomfortable at how sappy everyone seems to be getting. 

“Anyways… I believe it's storytime!” He rushes to a spare seat opposite Harry on the breakfast bar and waits for Hermione to take her seat beside him. “You may begin.” He waves at them as if a king gesturing to his servants.

Harry lets out an uncomfortable laugh and makes a move to rub the back of his neck. Draco beat him to it, threading his fingers through the hair on Harry’s nape. Harry tilts his head forward, relishing in the sensations Draco gives him. 

“It’s so peculiar to see how you two interact. If I didn’t know it was really you two, I’d think it was Polyjuice or something!” Hermione says, turning to Ron wanting him to agree with her. Which he does, nodding slowly. He is still kind of uncomfortable with their relationship, but Harry is clearly happy. Adding to the fact that he’s finally going to find out why they became so close, he thinks he can come around to the idea. 

“Okay, here goes…” Harry starts.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storytime of how Drarry came to be, with periodic interruptions from Ron or Hermione, because they can't help themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've re-read it plenty of times. But I might have missed some errors and/or typos so please forgive me for that.

Harry turns his stirring rod clockwise three more times before consulting the textbook by his side. The next steps were to let it simmer for three more minutes before letting it cool and adding in the bitter root to stabilise the bubbling that would surely appear. He pointedly ignores Hermione’s huffs and takes a seat, relaxing while his classmates are several steps behind him.

The Half-Blood Prince’s book truly is a blessing and he has no qualms about taking advantage of it. Not if it gets him the high marks in the class he’s been struggling with since the beginning of his time at Hogwarts.

His cheerful peace and quiet seem to take a turn when Professor Slughorn notices Harry. He squeezes through the tables, making his way to Harry with an enthusiastic smile.

“I say, my boy! Well done! You seem to be ahead of plenty of your classmates. Embodying your mother’s talent, I see! She and I would be so proud of you. Now, I best be leaving you to your work. Do let me know if you need any assistance my boy.”

“Yes, professor,” Harry mumbles, standing up to add the bitter root when he notices it’s time. He chooses to ignore the sour feeling he got when Slughorn mentioned his mother.

“Splendid! Splendid!” Slughorn smiles once more, before turning to assist at another table.

On the other half of the Potions classroom, it’s as if a cloud of darkness has covered one table. One boy, in particular, has his hands buried in his normally immaculate hair. His frustration is obvious to anyone paying attention by the three broken quills next to his notebook. He is unable to figure out exactly where he went wrong, but a manicured finger breaks his vision and points at a particular sentence in his textbook.

_ Leave to simmer for three minutes before adding Castor oil to neutralise the potion_.

Draco groans into his table, irritated by his lack of attention. He murmurs a quiet thank you to Pansy and flicks to the next page to see what he can do to fix the mess. Sadly, he has no time to as Slughorn calls attention to the front.

“Well done in today’s brewing session. I am pleased with plenty of your successful results. Now, it is nearing your free study time, so if you may, pour your potions into the vials and clean out your cauldrons. I am expecting an essay of two feet about the antidote you have been making. Those who have not finished, please also decant it into a vial and label it as yours. I will be seeing you all shortly soon.”

The sounds of chairs being tucked away and bags lifted off the ground fill the classroom. Noise levels steadily increased, teenagers eager to leave and ‘study’ for the next two hours until dinner.

Draco is almost tempted to vanish his mess of a potion, before realising that getting some sort of grade is better than getting a zero overall. He is so immersed in his tidying that he gets surprised when he hears a cough to his side.

“Mr Malfoy.” Slughorn greets him, his face void of emotion. “I am afraid, I have noticed your grades slipping. Now, as a student who was at the top for five years in a row, this is quite alarming. Is everything alright Mr Malfoy?”

Draco starts. No one is supposed to notice. He is supposed to be discreet. Cunning. Sly. Undetected. _ Stupidly obvious more like _, he thinks to himself.

“My apologies professor. It seems sixth year is taking a toll on my academics. I believe I am not wholly properly prepared for the workload. I am working on it, however.” He keeps his expression blank. No sense in showing that he wants to scream for help, no one can help him.

“I think I may be able to give you a solution. I know it is not standard to have someone in the same year be a tutor. We normally provide it to seventh years as extra points, but I think it would be beneficial to both of you…”

“Sir?” Draco is confused, what could Slughorn possibly be suggesting?

“Harry, my dear boy!” Slughorn turns to Harry who is slowly packing his bag, no doubt eavesdropping in on the conversation.

Dread floods through Draco, no. This can’t be what he thinks it is.

Harry’s head flies up at his name, “yes sir?”

“Come here, I have a request for you.”

Biting his lip, Harry approaches. “Yes sir?” he repeats.

“I have a proposition for you two. I understand that there is animosity between the two houses. Always has been, I assume since Hogwarts’ creation. However, I think you two could gain a huge benefit from this.”

“And what exactly is _ this _ that you are speaking of Professor?” Draco cannot help but sneer across him where Harry stands.

“Why Harry will be tutoring you, Mr Malfoy.”

_ More like torturing_, Draco thinks. He lets himself smile briefly at the funny thought, forgetting he has company. “I doubt I would require such help professor…”

“I will ignore today’s potion mess and any future messes you make Mr Malfoy if you accept this. And for you Harry, I will grant you extra points for your help. I truly think you could benefit from this.”

Draco scoffs, “sure perfect Potter gets extra points, but for me, I’m just –”

“Okay.” Harry’s voice echoes into the room. Harry is unsatisfied with his progress tracking Draco and sees this as an opportunity to see what Draco is up to.

Draco however, seems frozen. Shocked as he stares at Harry’s face. Not for long though, since he starts to argue, “surely you have better things to do with your time! I know I do! I do not require a tutor, thank you. Professor, I appreciate the help, but–”

“–Just accept the help, Mr Malfoy. I truly think it will benefit you.”

There it is again, _ benefit_. What could Draco possibly gain from this?

“Headmaster Dumbledore has been giving speeches in the staff room about how Hogwarts always gives help. And Mr Malfoy, I think you need some.”

Draco turns to Slughorn, _ does he know? _ He thinks. _ Does he know what I’m planning? Is he aware of what I sneak off to do? _

Harry can sense that Draco is starting to acknowledge whatever benefit it is that Slughorn has presented. Whatever it may be, Harry is unsure. But it benefits _him_, so he decides to take over. “I’d be happy to help in whatever way I can. I think we both have free time now so we could use this to go over… stuff?” Harry ends in a question. He’s never had to tutor anyone before, so he’s unsure about how to start.

*****

“_ You _ tutored Draco in Potions?” Hermione looks at Harry incredulously.

Harry guffaws into Draco’s shoulder, unable to stop himself at her expression of bewilderment. It isn’t often he can surprise her, “yes I did. Or tried to! He kept insisting my ideas were unnecessary!”

Draco, raising his free hand to play with Harry’s hair, twirling the curls between his fingers, laughs. “Mmm, yes. Imagine my surprise when it was actually the notes of a previous student who had edited the Potion’s textbook.”

Harry visibly melts into Draco. He’s a second away from purring and Draco knows this.

“We argued plenty of times and somehow Draco wheedled it out of me.”

Draco smirks, “oh, I’m sure you tried your best to fight against it…”

Ron groans, “please no–”

“Oh yes,” Draco replies.

*****

On their tenth attempt at a tutoring session, both boys start to relax. Draco isn’t sure why, but something about being alone with Harry causes him to drop his pretences. There are no witnesses around, so it’s easy to fall into an easy rhythm of pleasantry. Sure, they bicker like normal, but the bite has lessened. And in these moments alone together, Draco has come to notice things about Harry, like what he looks like when he laughs or his tells when he’s nervous. A tell that he can see Harry repeatedly make.

“What’s up, Potter?”

“Huh?” Harry looks up from rubbing his jumper sleeve between his forefinger and thumb. “Oh, nothing new. Just trying to figure out what more I can teach you, my little protege.”

“Ohh, a big word for you Potter.”

“Haha.” Harry turns to his textbook, which Draco knows wasn’t his. It was sometime last week when Harry finally revealed the source of his sudden knowledge. Draco can respect the advantage Harry decided to take. If there is anything he appreciates about someone, it’s people who find the easy way out to reduce their problems. Now if only he could find a way to ease his problems too.

“Right, let’s focus on these different types of roots and bark that we add to potions. I had no idea that based on the age of the root or bark, it could affect the potion. Did you know that adding a younger bark could make the potion last longer? It can also refresh some of the other ingredients inside the cauldron. Oh! But in turn, if you want to make a potion mature faster, adding in an older root makes reduces the wait time!”

Harry carries on talking about the different properties of wood, oblivious to the fact that Draco has faded away into his thoughts.

_ The cabinet could be fixed that way, perhaps. A new wood, preferably of matching type. I could find a spell to fuse the new wood with it. Now, what could it possibly be? From the colouring, I can guess it to be either cherry wood or mahogany. What will happen if I get it wrong? Will the cabinet cease to function even further? Would I have to replace the whole door? What if it goes wrong? What if it goes right? Oh Merlin, if it goes right mother safe and father will be pleased! If it goes wrong, we’re all dead. But am I not a dead man walking anyway? _

“I wonder if that’s how our wands work, with the interwoven magic! Oh! And our brooms! Think of all the spells woven into the different types of wood! Draco–” Harry looks up and his eyes widen at the dishevelled state Draco’s in. His tie has been loosened, and his eyes are glassy, lost in thought. Harry’s mouth dries at his obvious distress. “Draco?” He questions, straightening his posture. “Is there– is there anything wrong?”

Harry is startled by the bitter laugh Draco suddenly lets out.

“Oh Potter, everything is wrong. I doubt there’s anything right with me.”

Harry tenses, _ is he about to say something? I’ve been waiting for weeks! _ Only, Harry can’t think about the benefits. He berates himself for the thought. He hates how eager his to hear Draco’s secrets during their sessions when it’s obvious that Draco’s been in anguish over whatever it is he’s been doing.

Draco freezes, “forget what I said.”

Harry slumps, realising that Draco has retreated. Unhappily, Harry continues with his lecture. Looking up now and again to check if Draco is fine. It’s obvious that Draco isn’t, but Harry carries on. It’s only after the fifth frustrated sigh that Harry stops altogether.

“Okay. Something’s wrong. Tell me.”

Draco looks up, torn. He opens his mouth, about to reveal everything wrong. It’s an easy way out. Tell everything to Harry and leave all his problems behind. Only that’s a stupid thought. If anything it will only lead to more problems than Draco needs. He shakes his head.

“I can’t tell you…”

“You can’t or you won’t?” Harry’s eyebrows furrow.

“I can’t.”

“Okay. Is there anything I can do to help?”

Help… That’s such a sweet word and it draws Draco in. That’s all he wants really. Help. A hand reaching out to him. He chews on his bottom lip. He looks up into Harry’s eyes and sees nothing but patience and a quiet understanding. He knows he shouldn’t. It’s at the cost of not just his life if he reveals this. His whole family could die and it would be his fault. But oh! The sweet sensation of being free fills his mind, the idea that this _ torment _can end if he only says a few words.

“If I tell you, I may have to kill you,” Draco says, going for the dramatics.

Harry’s lips lift at one corner, a ghost of a smile. “Is that so Malfoy?”

“Maybe… But I know for a fact it may kill me…” Draco looks down, hiding behind his loose hair.

Harry’s heart stutters.

“And everything dear to me.” Draco finishes.

“Not if I can do something about it. C’mon Malfoy… Draco–” Draco looks up to the sound of his name on Harry’s lips, “tell me.” Harry’s eyes are pleading.

“I… I–” Draco’s face crumples.

All of a sudden everything comes out. Like a waterfall, once the first few drops spill over the edge, his words are endless. He struggles to breathe at certain points and he absently feels warm hands caressing his shoulder blades. His face feels warm, and his nose starts to get congested. He realises that he’s probably crying. The taste of salt in his mouth is another indicator. The room has disappeared and all he can see is a blank space the colour of soft blue. He knows he hasn’t stopped talking, but the room remains the same. He is alone, safe to reveal everything.

Meanwhile, Harry is struggling to keep his balance as Draco suddenly collapses against him. He grabs Draco’s elbows and lowers both of them to the ground. He pulls Draco in between the gap of his legs and leans Draco’s back onto his chest. His arms wrap around Draco, cocooning him and keeping him steady. He can feel every stutter of Draco’s breath, every sob that shakes through his whole frame. Harry’s eyes water at the guilt Draco confesses, the struggle that he is facing every day.

“I didn’t take the mark. They thought I wasn’t worthy to have one yet. I have to prove myself first of all. This assignment they gave me is what will do it. It will secure my place next to my parents and elevate the standing we have. Once I’ve done this task everything will be okay. It will be okay. It’s all going to be okay.”

Draco’s voice disappears into the room, yet his sobs remain. Harry pulls his head back and rests it on his shoulder. He shivers slightly as Draco’s breaths tickle him.

“I don’t want to be a killer though.” Draco murmurs, his eyes closed. 

Harry stiffens at his words, he almost doesn’t want to ask, but he knows he has to. “Who do you have to kill Draco?” his hand absent-mindedly stroking Draco’s hair.

“Hmm?” Draco nuzzles in closer to Harry, wanting more of the warmth and comfort being offered to him. It’s been so long since he was last hugged, was last gently spoken to. He bites his lip, hesitating slightly. “Dumbledore,” he says, “I didn’t want to, but I felt like I had no choice… The Dark Lord has a rope tied around all of our necks and he will tighten it whenever he sees fit. He’s one word away from giving the command to end my family… I felt– feel like I can do nothing.”

Harry turns Draco’s face so that they’re looking at each other, “you’ve got to reach out when things get bad. Dumbledore has always been kind and is willing to help. I’m sure he can help you.”

Draco rolled his eyes and pushed away slightly, “that’s only something you’ve experienced. I’m pretty sure he would rather spit on the face of the Minister than offer me he–”

“Shut up,” Harry interrupts, hating how small Draco starts to appear. Before he can shrink into himself further, he pulls Draco back. “I’m sure we can work something out. Don’t give up before you’ve even tried. I thought you were better than that. You should have seen your way wasn’t working out, you should’ve tried every avenue and conclude that your mission was pointless. Voldemort is afraid of Dumbledore. Why would he task you with this? He knows you’re going to kill yourself trying, or die not doing it. Why not pull the rug from beneath him and defy him when he least expects it?”

Draco’s grip on Harry’s arms tighten, _ when did that happen_, he wonders, “I’m not like you, Potter. I’m afraid of him…”

*****

Hermione is silent, she is surprised at the story. She knew about how suspicious Draco was acting, but Harry had become silent about it. Out of the blue, he decided that Draco wasn’t doing anything and instead changed the topic whenever Hermione would ask about him. It was so smooth that she would go along with it and the thought of Draco fled from her mind. It’s only upon remembering it now that she realises what Harry had done.

Ron, on the other hand, can finally understand Draco. Likewise, he will do anything for his family probably even kill, if the exchange meant keeping them alive. They may be oblivious to his needs and wants, now and again, but they are still family. Hearing Draco’s struggle with his morals made him warm up even more to the young Malfoy.

Both watch as Draco gets lost in the memories of his torment. They see Harry bring him back to the present with gentle whispers and kisses. His hands constantly rubbing on Draco’s back to guide him back.

“You good?” Harry says, his lips brushing against the shell of Draco’s ear. He doesn’t speak, choosing instead to nod and take a deep breath.

“Now, what I’m curious to know about is how did you two start… being y’know. Like that?” Ron waves at the couple.

Harry grins and begins another story. A story he has been wanting to tell them since the relationship started. Only Draco beat him to it, “I was very angry at the start…”

*****

Harry waits for Draco in their usual classroom. Now that things are out, he hopes they can continue meeting. He is surprised to find himself enjoying Draco’s company and sees the two of them becoming close. Maybe even friends.

After the revelation from their previous meeting, Harry told Dumbledore. He was apparently already aware of what Draco was doing. He had intercepted the wine and necklace in time before some third party could become seriously injured. The castle wards alerted him of the cursed objects entering and it was not hard to guess who they came from.

Harry relays this to Draco who was strangely quiet until Harry has finished.

“You’re serious?” Draco blankly asks before he starts to laugh. Hysterically. “The crazy old man knew I was suffering and rather than talk to me directly he decided to torture me until I cracked? What kind of–”

Harry quickly intervenes, “now wait a second. He knew and probably knew what was happening with your family. Rather than force you to stop and hurt your–”

“Oh please. He probably thought I deserved it being who I am.” Draco refuses to look up and see Harry understand Dumbledore’s reasons. 

“No one deserves to suffer in silence Draco,” Harry says, his voice quiet.

Draco looks up in surprise by Harry’s tone, “what do you mean?”

“I mean that I understand.”

“How could you possibly understand what it’s like to have no one to turn to during your darkest times?”

This time it’s Harry who laughs with no light in his eyes, “I understand more than you think.” He takes a seat on their regular table during the sessions. “I am no stranger to being left in the dark regarding Dumbledore.” His fingers trace the grain of the wood, uncomfortable with what he’s about to reveal, but if he wants Draco’s trust, he’s going to have to make his darkest hours known. “I didn’t always have friends y’know?” He looks up, glad to see that Draco is taking what he’s saying seriously, “I had family… But they weren’t family. At least, not where it counts.” Harry coughs to clear his throat which suddenly clogs with emotions he hadn't let himself feel in a long time.

*****

Draco stops talking, turning to Harry. He isn’t sure if Ron and Hermione are aware of the dark times in Harry’s life. It isn’t for him to reveal. Harry merely nods, letting him carry on.

*****

Draco listens in abject horror as Harry unravels every little horror that happened in his childhood. He tries to picture little Harry, frightened Harry, crying Harry hiding. Trying to defend himself against his two tormentors. Draco’s anger riles up when he hears how angry Harry got when he realised it was Dumbledore who decided it would be safer for him to live with his family. _ No_, Draco thinks, _ they weren’t his family_. They were merely people who shared the same blood. Family is supposed to be warm and welcoming. Something the Dursleys weren’t.

He listens in sadness upon hearing how Sirius was Harry’s ticket out. Only for him to die and for Harry to wallow in despair upon losing his hope. He internally cheers Harry on when it’s revealed that Harry trashed Dumbledore’s office in the wake of his rage. And rightly so! He hates how the person most special in Harry’s life is someone related to Draco, and how the one most hated by Harry is also related to Draco.

“Sirius kinda was the reason why I decided to give you a chance you know?” Harry ends his rant. “He was the lost sheep in his family, someone against everything his family fought for. He truly is the bravest man I can think of. I wanted to give you the choice he should have had.”

Draco smiles, “mother always had good things to say about him whenever he came up.”

Harry turns his face up to look at Draco, his face lightening, “what kind of stories did she say?”

Draco finds himself opening up about the little tidbits his mother shared when they were alone. Away from his father’s ears. Tales of pranks gone wrong, pranks gone right. Laughter filling the corridors in the Most Noble House of Black. Despite how grim it is now, in the past it was anything but. Children would fill the many rooms. Sirius and Regulus would play in the gardens with Andromeda and Narcissa. Bellatrix would bring her classmates over and study, but when she was done, she too would partake in the revelry.

Harry struggles in picturing it, but he smiles nonetheless. Draco’s storytelling is mesmerising. He uses his hands to extend his points, his face changes and glows in his laughter. Harry places his face on his palm and continues to listen.

Aware of Harry’s relaxed smile, Draco continues. He starts to share about the Black family in Hogwarts. How Narcissa hated being apart from her cousin and shared with him the charms to spell a mirror to communicate with each other. Sirius was aware of the image Narcissa had to portray and was willing to keep in contact. That is until Regulus started to spout off about the Dark Lord being their saviour, and Narcissa never heard from Sirius again.

Harry interrupts, “wait a second. You make it sound like your mother loved Sirius. Why did she order Kreacher to lie? Why did… Was she aware of it? Did she know–”

Draco closes his eyes, he thinks back to the previous summer. He remembers his mother’s more restrained smiles. He remembers hearing her cry, sobbing into her handkerchief while he hid behind the door in the second library. He remembers hearing her fall to the ground before the whole room became silent. She no doubt placed a silencing charm around the room. 

“I think she wasn’t aware of the outcome. I remember her being distraught for some time in the summer. I would guess she… She found out about what happened…”

Harry hums, looking into the distance. The earlier mirth in his eyes slowly dying down and fading away. “Who would’ve thought that they were like that…”

Draco nods, despite knowing Harry can’t see it. “Childhood in pureblood families are free. It isn’t until one starts Hogwarts that you are told to control yourself. Maybe it was too much for Sirius hence why he welcomed the new house and new people? I don’t know…”

Harry hums again, “right…”

*****

Hermione is confused, this doesn't sound like a start to a romance. Which she asks the two before her. This causes Harry to start laughing.

“Yeah, it took a few months before anything came from it. I was just happy to have started this tentative friendship with Draco. I even managed to talk with Narcissa, would you believe?”

Ron flaps his arms around, “Woah. Woah, Woah. That’s a lot of information all at once. I’d love to know how that happened, but first, finish your other story.” He relaxes back into his previous posture before nearly falling off his seat in surprise at a new voice.

“Yes… I too would like to hear how that started. You two were always too shy to open up about it to me.”

The four turn and see Narcissa. She is dressed in her normal morning attire, a relaxed silk gown with a ribbon of the same material tying it closed around her small waist. Her hair is straight and unstyled, and her face has an easy smile. A smile that grows into a grin upon seeing twin blushes on Harry and Draco’s cheeks.

“Right.” Draco clears his throat.

*****

It isn’t easy, but Dumbledore and Draco talk. Draco is able to find a way to communicate with his mother to get her in the loop. She mails a mirror shard to Draco who shares it with Harry. Seeing the mirror brings back bitter memories of Sirius, but upon talking to Narcissa, he surprisingly finds peace, not enough, but some...

She conveys her sincerest apologies and explains how she was not kept in the loop and was not aware that Sirius would die in the outcome. She had assumed he’d be kept prisoner, and she would be able to talk him into their side. When she heard it was her sister that killed their dear cousin, that’s when she knew there was no going back. Bellatrix and Sirius had once been close, but Azkaban has a way that changes people. She tells Harry that when Lucius came back, he was numb to Narcissa’s affections until she gave up and just played her part as his pretty wife.

She explains the two-way mirror has been a long-standing tradition among the Black family. She used to use it to communicate with her sisters whenever they didn’t want Regulus or Sirius listening in on their girl talk. Particularly Regulus who liked to tattle on them. Sirius must’ve figured out what charms to cast when he shared his shard to James, then Harry. Harry appreciates the story nonetheless and eagerly implores her to share some more things about Sirius.

This eases the plans which are put into place. Narcissa agrees to be a spy in exchange for her son’s safety, something that doesn’t sit well with Harry. Regardless, Dumbledore insists that they maintain their covers. According to him, it was the only thing that would keep them truly safe.

So their friendship remains secret. They maintain the ‘tutor’ sessions, however. It appears to be convincing as Draco’s marks have improved. That was only because he was no longer stressed about his assignment. Dumbledore saw to that. 

Harry walks in front of Draco into the classroom, “I got another missive from Slughorn. He wants us to redo the Amortentia and its antidote since that was the one you messed up on last time.” 

Draco rolls his eyes, “Amortentia is easy, he probably just wants to refill his stock that he sells to the masses and is using us as his unpaid labour.”

Harry cocks his head to the side, “true. But if it’s so easy… Surely there would be no struggle right? Mr Malfoy?” Harry grins at his new friend.

Draco sniffs, “I walked into that one. You don’t have to be so smug about it.”

Harry laughs and starts preparing the table. He opens his textbook again and finds the page that they need. “Do you want to do it as my textbook says, or as yours?”

Draco huffs, carrying the different vials of ingredients over, “your way is faster. It’ll get us out faster. I’m looking forward to enjoying my free time for once. So if you please?”

“Okay, okay! Yeesh.”

The two brew in silence as the room starts to take a heavenly smell. Harry shakes his head to clear himself of the fumes. Draco too starts to become delirious, smiling as he writes down the different scents he can deduce. Harry hums to himself as he leans over the cauldron and takes a whiff. Pure, concentrated Amortentia is so euphoric! Harry grins over at Draco who mirrors him.

The two boys don’t notice their pupils dilating, instead choosing to come closer. Harry’s hand reaches out traces Draco’s wrist. They gasp as the sensation. This is peculiar, nothing in the textbook says anything about how touch can change upon inhalation. Draco, emboldened, twists his hand in Harry’s until their fingers are intertwined. His eyes never stray from their hands, lost in the sensation it brings. Harry steps even closer, his other hand raising until his fingers are tracing Draco’s hair by his ear.

“So soft,” he murmurs, finding he can’t let go. His hands open and he pats Draco’s hair. Draco, in turn, leans into the touch and moans. Harry finds that he quite enjoys that sound, so he repeats the motion. Draco turns his head so that it’s his cheek that Harry now touches. Harry gulps at the contact, feeling out of his depth.

“Harry…” Draco breaths, closing his eyes.

Lost in the sensation, Harry pulls Draco close to him and places a gentle kiss on his lips.

They remain frozen like that for a while, before Draco pulls Harry in with their joined hands. He forces their hands apart so he can grab both of Harry’s hips to bring him in. Harry does the same but instead wraps his arms around Draco’s neck.

The kiss turns into something more, something deeper. Their lips move in tandem, never breaking apart. Harry tilts his head, searching for more of that sweet taste that he now knows is Draco. He plays with the small hairs on Draco’s nape, tugging them every which way. The tugs rouse Draco who bites Harry’s lips, sucking them into his mouth. He eats Harry’s moans, happy to hear each one.

Harry cups Draco’s jaw and tentatively opens his mouth, welcoming in _more _of Draco. That’s what he wants.

“More,” he pants when he gets the chance, “more.”

Draco sees no wrong in that and _gladly _provides. He traces the inside of Harry’s mouth and groans at what he finds. His hands lower and fall into Harry’s back pockets. Inwardly, he is pleased they both removed their robes when they entered the classroom. He grasps Harry’s bum and squeezes, eliciting another groan.

They kiss and kiss until their mouths are swollen. A few minutes after they ease up. Draco had pushed Harry up to sit on the table so that he could step in between Harry’s thighs. This allows for them to be eye-level which eases Draco’s neck which he had bent to reach Harry. Draco had grabbed Harry’s left knee to tighten it around himself, wordlessly encouraging Harry to wrap it around him.

They break apart, but can’t seem to stop themselves from giving each other quick pecks. Draco only stops when he can’t feel Harry’s lips, but instead his teeth. He opens his eyes and sees the most dazzling smile. He presses one final kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth and backs away.

All of a sudden it’s like cold water douses the both of them. Harry pushes himself off the table and fixes his glasses onto his face. He can’t remember when he removed them, only that they were no longer bothering his nose. He lifts the corner of his jumper to clean the fingerprints on the lenses. Draco’s breath stutters as he tries to think back to the last few minutes. He fixes his hair as he tries to calculate how long they were under the spell for.

“It was just the Amortentia.” He mumbles, his fingers tracing his swollen lips. Ignoring the heat that rushes through him when he can see part of Harry’s skin revealed when he adjusts his jumper.

Harry looks up and flushes when he sees Draco watching. His eyes turn to the cauldron that he forgot about. “Right, right.” He can’t help but wonder why Draco’s words disappoint him.

“The fumes got to us and–”

“I get it. Don’t worry about it.” Harry smiles at Draco, but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

Draco doesn’t like that Harry isn’t fighting him about it. Then he questions himself, _ why would I want him to anyway? _ He nods to himself and makes a move to start cleaning. 

Harry’s mind is reeling everywhere, but he can’t let Draco know. Draco who eased out of it like it was nothing. _ That’s because it was nothing_, his mind supplies, _ right_?

The two decant the potion into seven vials and move onto to brewing the antidote. Only, Harry thinks it’s too late for them to take it.

*****

Ron laughs into Hermione’s shoulder. She too is smiling, but nowhere near as much as Ron. “You got Amortentia high! Oh, Merlin!”

Harry rolls his eyes and ignores Ron in favour of watching the pink grow on Draco’s cheeks. He is a very pale-faced man and doesn’t blush very easily. Or he likes to think. Harry takes pleasure in being one of the few who have seen Draco blush bright red and being the cause of it.

“Yep. And we avoided talking about it for like, two weeks right?” Harry checks and Draco nods, unable to look anywhere else but at Harry. Which is fine with him, Harry is someone he can never stop watching. “But you guys know me, I couldn’t keep quiet about it and somehow I managed to convince him it was a good thing. You know, us…”

Draco can’t help himself, he leans in to kiss Harry. A kiss Harry happily returns. There’s no stopping him now that they’re free to express their feelings for each other.

Hermione leans forward, “so how did you guys keep it a secret?”

Draco breaks free and huffs, “I’m telling you it was difficult. I had finally freed myself from one secret, only to find myself flooded with many. In a way, Harry helped me relax– oh pish, not like that Weasley– so if anything I was grateful for it. As for keeping it secret… Well…” He looks to his mother, who is merely smiling at what she just discovered.

“Kreacher, I’ll take my breakfast in the green room,” she says as she leaves.

Kreacher apparates into the kitchen at once and bows to Narcissa, “yes, Mistress Cissy.” He mutters on his way to the cupboards. He wordlessly refills the mugs on the counter that the four have been drinking out of as he passes.

The three heads watching Kreacher previously, return to Draco anticipating the next story.

*****

Draco groans into Harry’s hair. His hands wildly moving from Harry’s shoulders, down his back and back up again. Harry’s mouth is relentless, grazing against Draco’s throat enjoying the vibrations against his lips. He lightly nips against the skin and smiles when he can feel Draco melting against him.

“H-Harry,” his head tilts to the side, allowing for more of Harry’s ministrations, “you can’t leave a mark like last time. I had to lie about a one-night stand to Blaise.”

Harry opens his mouth and starts to lick against Draco’s skin. He can’t help but grin against the shudder Draco lets out. Draco looks up to the ceiling, his hands stilling on Harry’s shoulders. _ I’d like to thank everyone and Zeus for this_, he says in his mind.

Upon realising how good they _can _be together, they dove straight into it. No time like the present, especially with a war afoot. Of course, they spent plenty of time together just talking, learning more about each other. Checking in on each other, making sure they were okay. But that is not all they did.

For example, right now. It is one of the rare times they find themselves free from class and from friends. During their break before dinner, they found a hidden alcove and did what they fancied for the day. Today just so happened to be Harry’s to decide. Which was devour Draco in any way until he was incoherent. But Draco could never let Harry take charge for long. He grabs Harry’s chin and plants a kiss. A kiss he’s been waiting since breakfast for.

“Stop teasing me already!” he growls into Harry’s mouth, who unmistakenly shivers at his tone.

“What do you want?” Harry asks, his tongue tracing Draco’s lower lip.

Draco all but groans, before reversing their positions and pushing Harry against the wall. He buries his hands into Harry’s hair, pulling his head up so he can ravish Harry. Harry rarely protests when he gets like this, so he eagerly welcomes the attention and gives as much as Draco takes.

They remain in their position for who knows how long. But it appears to be long enough since Draco starts to hear voices near the end of the corridor. He pulls away and leans his forehead against Harry’s.

“I can hear people. How do you want to play this?” 

Today, they stupidly meet in an alcove, that while dark, is not covered by a tapestry.

“Get your wand out–”

“Mr Potter, how forward of you,” Draco teases, already unholstering his wand. Knowing what Harry is suggesting towards, he pushes it against Harry’s neck, his free hand pulling at Harry's collar. “You look so good like this Harry. So pliant, so _obedient_. You only look like this for me don’t you Harry? You’re only like this to me because _ you’re mine _ right?”

Harry’s eyes darken. _ Oh, so this is how he wants to play it? _ He is aware of the voices nearing, but he can’t let Draco have the last word in this little game he started. Draco may start their fights, but Harry will always be the one to end it.

“Anything for you,” he deepens his voice, “_ master _.” Harry watches in glee as Draco’s grip on his wand tightens, as his eyes lose their silver-tone and become pitch black.

“You little fuck–”

“Harry?”

Harry’s smile falls and his head twists. That voice is famil– Oh, it’s Ron. Well, it’s a good thing he made it while hearing Draco swear at him. He can only imagine Ron's face upon hearing what Draco sounded like earlier.

“Woah, what’s going on here?” Ron rushes to the two of them and shoves Draco off.

Draco scoffs and fixes his robes, which became displaced when Ron pushed against him. “None of your business Weasel. Just a minor disagreement.”

“I thought you two were getting along–”

“Yes, while that may be the case, Boy Wonder over here is never very good at keeping his words to himself. Thoughts shouldn’t be shared all the time. I understand that is the way in the red and gold life, but it’s truly tedious.”

“Oh, fuck off Malfoy.”

“What? It’s true. Not all of us can be bleeding hearts.” Draco chooses that as the time to back away whistling as he walks off. The whistles fade before his footsteps.

Once he’s gone, Harry finds himself relaxing.

“I thought you said he was acting better?” Hermione asks, finally making her presence known. She isn’t looking at Harry, but rather in the direction Draco left in.

“He’s not doing anything suspicious. I just tugged on the wrong nerve. Nothing to worry about, I had it handled before you guys came."

*****

Harry smirks at Ron’s red face.

“Enough! I’ve heard enough!” he cries, blocking his ears.

Draco and Hermione grin at each other.

“Why you haven’t even heard–” Harry starts.

“I will_ maim _you _violently_. Best mate or not, you will be dead to me if you finish that sentence.” Ron points at Harry who smirks at Ron.

“But–”

“Nope.”

“It’s not even that bad, there was that time in the greenhouse–”

“You shut your dirty pie-hole Potter!”

Harry laughs and tugs Draco closer. “Alright, I’ll stop. Gosh.”

Ron leans his forehead on the table. “Thank you.”

Draco winks at Hermione, “oh but the best time was–”

“Oh for fuck's sake!” Ron straightens up and leaves the room. “I’m going to talk to your mother. Maybe she has interesting stories about you Malfoy. I’ll save up on ammunition against you and then we can see if you want to share or not.”

Draco’s eyes widen and he chases after Ron, “Weasley, I wouldn’t–”

Their voices fade as they walk deeper in the house, lost further as the door to the green room closes.

Hermione takes a sip from the warm tea and stars at Harry who stares back. She places it back down. “You’re happy?”

“The happiest I’ve been since sixth year when he and I started.”

She nods, “that’s good.” She eyes the door for a few seconds, “okay, now tell me more.”

Harry laughs, “gladly.”

And so Harry continues, regaling Hermione with tales of Draco and him almost getting caught. Of how they would find every excuse to touch each other during their staged fights. Of how close they got to just kissing each other in the corridors between classes. Of their time in the library, partially studying, partially kissing. Of their late-night walks by the lake. Of the times Draco snuck his broom out pulled Harry on so they could go on late night flights. Of how the two became friends from enemies. Of how they evolved into lovers. 

** _Fin_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait to those who were anticipating an update sooner. Hope you enjoyed this!!


End file.
